The objective of this project is to prepare referenced summarized pharmacologic information which is readily retrievable at the touch-sensitive cathode ray screen terminal. A cathode ray screen terminal and a printer have now been installed in the pharmacy. Current literature is reviewed to obtain accurate and complete drug information on antineoplastic agents. The standarized format consists of separate display pages for information as follows: DRUG NAME, CHECK PROBLEM LIST FOR, SIDE EFFECTS TO WATCH FOR, DRUG INTERACTIONS, TEST INTERFERENCES, USUAL DOSAGE, PHARMACEUTICAL DATA, MECHANISM OF ACTION, AND METABOLISM AND EXCRETION. Reference codes are included with all pages of information, which may be further explored by contacting either the Clinical Research Pharmacy Section of the BCRP or the PROMIS Laboratory, University of Vermont. The antineoplastic drug displays provide ready access to referenced summaries of the current medical literature. They form an integral part of the contribution to improved patient care and improved medical records played by the PROMIS system.